Missing You, CSS
by Jiade-103
Summary: One Short. SS.        'it's hard for me to tell you i love you, as im standing over your grave..'


_"Please welcome to the stage_, _Ms. Kinomoto Sakura_"

**The booming, cheery voice echoed through the crowd. A fourteen year old took the stage. All dressed in black. Her beautiful emerald green eyes showed the sadness that she always tried to hide. She scooped up the excess of her dress and sat down at the beautiful grand black piano infront of her. The band was behind the curtain, waiting, anticipating. Finally, after taking a deep calming breath she started, and so did the band.**

_"What did i do to deserve this,  
I didn't even get one last kiss,  
From you, Oh baby,  
God took your love from me,  
He needed an angel so it seems,  
I need to feel your hands all over me,  
I need to feel you kissing me,  
I need to feel you holding me,  
I need to feel your touch,  
'Cos i miss you're love so much,  
And I can't keep on living this way,  
I need you here with me,  
Why did he take you away, from me, It's hard for me to tell you I love you,  
As I'm standing over your grave,  
And i know I'll never hear your voice again,  
Why did you leave me,  
Why couldn't you just stay,  
Because my world is nothing without you,  
Now I don't know what to do, With myself,_

_I would've given you anything,  
Just to make you happy,  
Just to hear you say that you love me, One last time,  
I'd go to hell and back over and over again,  
Just to prove to you how much I need you here,  
There is nothing that I wouldn't do,  
I'd cry for you, I'd lie for you,  
And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven,  
I would die for you, Yes I would,  
I would rather give up my life  
Then I'd see tears in your eyes,  
I can't stand to see you cry... 'Cos it's hard for me to tell you I love you,  
As I'm standing over your grave,  
And i know I'll never hear your voice again,  
Why did you leave me,  
Why couldn't you just stay babe,  
Because my world is nothing without you,  
And now I don't know what to do, With myself,_

_I just don't know what to do with myself,  
I can't stand looking at those pictures on my shelf,  
Knowing it was just one week ago,  
Stood there and took that picture,  
There's just one thing that I wanna know,  
Why would God wanna hurt me so bad,  
Does he know how much it hurts to be missing you,  
Baby I'm missing you, Baby I'm missing you,  
I love you, God damn it I love you,  
Why did he take you away, From me,  
Because I love you so,  
I miss you so much baby,  
I just can't go on baby"_

**A tear cascaded down her cheek. The usually curled hair, flowed as she wept. The crowd felt her pain. The boy she was singing for, had died only weeks before. They had the most unusal, lively and loving relationship anyone could of ever dreamed of.**

**"Sing it again" A girl cried out. "Sing it"**

_Sakura looked up from her solitude and nodded_**. Once again her fingered grazed the piano.** _She started singing_.

_"What did i do to deserve this,  
I didn't even get one last kiss,  
From you, Oh baby,  
God took your love from me,  
He needed an angel so it seems,  
I need to feel your hands all over me,  
I need to feel you kissing me,  
I need to feel you holding me,  
I need to feel your touch,  
'Cos i miss you're love so much,  
And I can't keep on living this way,  
I need you here with me,  
Why did he take you away, from me, "_

**Everyone in town was there to witness, and at first it started out slowly, but soon everyone stood up. And they started to sing.**

_"It's hard for me to tell you I love you,  
As I'm standing over your grave,  
And i know I'll never hear your voice again,  
Why did you leave me,  
Why couldn't you just stay,  
Because my world is nothing without you,  
Now I don't know what to do, With myself,"_

**Still standing they stopped singing, letting Sakura take the verse.**

_"I would've given you anything,  
Just to make you happy,  
Just to hear you say that you love me, One last time,  
I'd go to hell and back over and over again,  
Just to prove to you how much I need you here,  
There is nothing that I wouldn't do,  
I'd cry for you, I'd lie for you,  
And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven,  
I would die for you, Yes I would,  
I would rather give up my life  
Then I'd see tears in your eyes,  
I can't stand to see you cry... "_

**Once again, they sang. Sounding very much like a gospel choir, _singing for a lost soul._**

_"It's hard for me to tell you I love you,  
As I'm standing over your grave,  
And i know I'll never hear your voice again,  
Why did you leave me,  
Why couldn't you just stay,  
Because my world is nothing without you,  
Now I don't know what to do, With myself,"_

_Sakura took over, tears stained her porcelin skin._

_"I just don't know what to do with myself,  
I can't stand looking at those pictures on my shelf,  
Knowing it was just one week ago,  
Stood there and took that picture,  
There's just one thing that I wanna know,  
Why would God wanna hurt me so bad,  
Does he know how much it hurts to be missing you,  
Baby I'm missing you, Baby I'm missing you,  
I love you, God damn it I love you,  
Why did he take you away, From me,  
Because I love you so,  
I miss you so much baby,  
I just can't go on baby"_

**Instead of clapping when she finished, she head the _fimiliar sound of weeping_. Just like she, the crowd cried for the boy that died. Sakura cried the most though, it was she he saved. It was her that put him in danger. It was her. She was the reason he wasn't here anymore. Right here, on this campus, _he saved her life_. Right here, in this building, _he sacrificed his life_. Right here. And in her heart, _she knew he still loved her_. In her heart, _he left the everlasting imprint of this love_. In her heart, _she ached for him_. And Right here, on this stage, _she cried_. Right here, with everyone watching, _her mean exterior melted_ _away._ Right here, with the heatache, _she stood infront of everyone_. Right here, _the same stop he saved her_. Right here, with the same gun that cause his death, _she said a goodbye_. Right here, tears in her eyes, _she pulled the trigger_. Right here, on this very spot, _her heart stopped_ _beating._**

**It was years from then when her friends and family stood over her grave, and stood over his. They long ago realized and recovered the note she left behind. Today. The day she died, they read it.Just like they had every year since then. With his grave next to hers, they places red roses on the stones. Scattered petals covered the graves. His grave, had his name, date of birth and _half a heart carved into it_. Beside the heart it was written 'This boy, Li Syaoran, was a saviour, a lover and a friend. He was there for the people he loved, and died with the satisfaction that the girl he loved, was safe. What he didn't count on was how sad she was without him. Beside him, lays his love, together they are happy. Apart tears are the closest thing to a smile that you'd ever get. Together they live. And forever they'll smile in each others arms'. Next to his grave was Sakura's. Her name, date of birth and the other _half of the heart was carved into hers_, along with the words_ 'This girl, Kinomoto Sakura, was a good friend, a classy lady and a lover. She was always willing and ready to help a friend, she loved her family and she loves the boy beside her. Forever and eterity. She died with only him in her heart. She may have left alot behind, but nothnig could fill the whole in her heart where he belonged. Together they'll be happy. And far longer than forever, they'll love each other undeniably '._ In the middle of the half heart was a bullet, the exact bullet she implanted in her head. On the bullet in her hand writing, was his name.** 'LI SYAORAN'** and a simple heart. Under that was a poem _' With this bullet, that i hold near, I write you name nice and neat, A heart to show my love and with a breath I pulled the trigger. But rest assured, I made sure, you were the last thing that passed throuh my mind, as i died.'_**

- song Missing You by First Lady. Listen to it if you get the chance, it's amazing. ( L ) ( U ) 3 /3


End file.
